Double Heroes
by xSilverWarroirx
Summary: After a heavy explosion in the science lab at Amity Park's high school, Casper High, the students must transfer over to a near by school- which just so happens to be Norrisville High. Randy, the ninja whats to know who this Danny Phantom kid is, and Danny whats to know whats up with this Ninja. The two soon realise that this merge of the two schools may be more than what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Randy **

Sitting on the roof of the school was not my idea- especially without a coat, a month before November.

My scarf blows out behind me, the chill of the air making my breath easily seen. On the other side of the courtyard, on the roof is Bella, or Ice, as the students know her. Her long blonde hair blows out behind her, that one piece of hair coming between her eye and nose blowing out like my scarf. I hear her voice in the earpiece she bought so we can talk with out letting others hear. "Red, the first students are arriving." I look down to see cars letting out students, freshmen and seniors alike, all wearing nice, warm coats. I shiver, and look down at my suit. Its black and red fabric does nothing to keep out the chill of the morning.

"Remind me again why we're out here, freezing our butts off?" I ask Ice, and keep looking. "For anyone who looks like they're going to easily stanked, or is probably hiding something. We don't know these kids, we don't know what might happen while they're here." She replies smoothly, her blue eyes scanning the crowd. I see them go wide right before I hear, "Him. The one between the goth and tech geek. He looks normal. Too normal." I look to the kid. He's wearing a white tee with a red dot in the middle top part, with red converse and blue jeans. His blue eyes are cast downward and his black hair looks a dark brown in the heavy sunlight.

I lean over the edge a bit more to get a closer look, and as I get close enough to get that, yes, he does look too normal, but then my foot slips and I fall over the side of the school. I barely make it into a roll when I reach the bottom. My oh-so-wonderful fall leaves the breath rushing out of me, pain in my lungs. I hear students scream, "It's the Ninja!" before I hear the un-approving voice of Ice right next to me. "Red, way to give us away! And, dude, you really more practice of jumping off the top of stuff." I quickly get up, hoping not to many people saw my little fall, and wipe off the dust that got on my red and black suit. Looking around, I notice the boy we were watching talking to someone from our school. He must be asking who we are. His gaze meets mine, and Ice, who was watching also, looks at me. I pull out a smoke bomb, yell "Smoke Bomb!" and disappear in a cloud of red smoke.

Me and Ice appear in the back section of the library, where we know no one ever is. I don't know what it is with smoke bombs, but they can get us any where we want within a half a mile radius- or at least Ice tells me. I pull my mask off, and feel the familiar folds of the Ninja suit leave me. I look over at Ice, now who I must call Bella to keep out secrets, fixing her hair as the black and blue suit leaves her. She turns to me, saying, "What the Juice, Cunningham? Fail! Just fail!" she breathes in deeply, the anger leaving her face. "Hey, in my defense, I didn't want to be up there in the first place, Dambry." Bella rolls her eyes and heads off to homeroom, where an angry Howard waits fro us. I set my bag down next to me and look at him. Bella takes the seat in front of me and does the same. "Dambry, Cunningham, where were you? You left me to walk by myself!" He looks furious at us. "Sorry, just saving your little behind from danger!" Bella replies, turning around to face the front of the room.

"I know you don't like her, but you have to accept it. She's the Blue ninja, and-" I am interrupted by Mrs. Solivist walking into the room with none other than, the kid from earlier, with the kids who were are his side when we first saw him. "Class, I would like you to meet the kids from Amity Park who will be joining us until their school has been rebuilt from the earth quake that hit it. This boy right here," she grabs Mr. Normal at this, "is Danny Fenton. Next to him, is Tucker Folly. Little missy here is Sam. You may sit in any open seats." Which, just happens to be the ones next to me. Danny sits on my left, Sam behind Danny, and Tucker behind me. I see Bella eyeball Danny, and quickly turn around when he looks at her. The class goes by slowly, and with Howard glaring at me every 3 minutes didn't help the situation at all. Finally, after another 30 million glares from Howard, the bell rang and I ran out of the classroom as quick as I could. Once out, I waited for Howard and Bella. After they come out, the three new students follow them out right after.

They notice us, and walk over. "Hey, um, just wondering if you guys would mind telling us where Mr. Rumbash is?" Tucker asked us. It was Bella who spoke first. "Mr. Rumbash? We have him next. I'm Bella, by the way. This is Randy and Howard. Welcome to Norrisville, by the way. Why are you guys here, we were never told," Danny seemed to grimace at this. "Well, our school got blown up by an chemical reaction in the Science classroom. My fault, by the way." I had to keep myself from laughing. I suck at science, but not that bad… or do I? I mentally shrug, and start walking to Mr. Rumbash's room for math after signaling for them to follow. But before I can get there, I hear a scream and run to the window that looks out over the courtyard and see a Robot Snake, slithering around and really just messing up my day.

I slip into the boys bathroom before anyone else notices other than Bella what's going on. Before the door closes, I see her slip into the Girls bathroom. I get into a stall and the door, pulling out the Mask and feeling the suit appear around me once again.

**Ok Guys! Thats the first chapter in Double Heroes! I hope that this peaked your interest and that you will want to keep on reading! I would really be happy if you guys would review, and thanks for reading! This is my first story on this site, and Im hoping it goes well.**

** -xSilverWarroirx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Bella**

As Randy pulled out ahead of us, signally for us to follow, I heard a roar. Randy ran to the window that looked out over the courtyard and his face was full of annoyance fro a moment, but them he ran off to the Boys bathroom, pulling out his Mask just enough that I could see. Getting the message, I pelted off the Girls bathroom. Once inside, I opened my bag and pulled out the black and blue mask I had come to know so well. Putting it on, I thought about the first time Randy and me had met- in our suits. He was being held under a metallic owl, and I had jumped down from the roof of the school, pulling out my katana and slashing it to pieces. Randy, coming out of the daze of seeing another ninja, had asked me who I was, and I answered, "I am the Blue Ninja. Every 100 years, the Sorcerer gets a burst of power for a while and becomes strong enough that one ninja alone cannot stop him. The Blue Ninja is chosen to help stop him and has a Nomicon like the Red, and has a secret identity like him. The Blue Ninja is always a girl, and will help you weather you like it or not. Call me Ice." With that, I had smoke bombed out of there and after time; we had guessed who the other was. Now, we worked together, and the school has started to call me Ice, and Randy Red.

The suits ribbons wrapped around me like a Christmas present, and soon I was Ice, the Ninja in Blue. Pulling out a smoke bomb, I threw it on the ground and was enveloped in blue smoke. When it cleared, I was in the courtyard of the school, Randy appearing at my side a few seconds later. I look at him and mutter, "This has just perfect timing today! Now, if we had a stakified kid, we would be perfect!" Shaking our heads in annoyance, we pulled out our katana and rushed into battle. I jumped, only to be hit hard with a metal owl wing. I went flying backward, striating my self about half way through the flight. I landed on my feet, sliding on the grass. "Come on, wise guy! That all you got?" Randy screams at the robot while standing in its head. The Owl rears its head back, throwing Randy off. He lands on his back, the air probably knocked out of him. I look strait into the metal eyes of the monster, and say, "What the juice? You did _not_ just knock him out! Come on Buddy! Lets fly!" With this, I jumped up and was almost on it before it was pushed out of my way. Turning my jump into a flip, I landed safely and looked to see what had moved it, only to see a boy with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and had some sort of jumpsuit with the letter D with a P inside it on the front in the middle.

"What the Juice?" I hear Randy say, next to me, seeming fine for the time being. "Who the heck are you?" He yells, and the boy on the Owl looks our way. Quickly, he looks back down at the owl and his hands start to glow green. After a second, a green blast explodes from his hand and it goes right through the owl, leaving holes in its chest. It falls to the ground, and the guy flies- yeah, that's right, _flies_- of the metallic beast. I see the light from its eyes go dim, and then shut off completely. Students are rushing out of the school, surrounding us three in a lose circle. Once again, Randy asks the boy who he is, as students look in awe at me, or Randy, or the Kid. Most from Norrisville are looking at him, and the transfer students from Casper High are looking at Randy and me. I turn to the kid, and glare at him. Finally, he speaks. "I'm Danny Phantom. Who are you, and what's with the pj's?" I glare at him extremely hard for that last comment, but keep my cool enough not to kill him. "I'm Ice, and this is Red. We are the _Ninjas_ of this town, and these are _not _pajamas! They are Ninja suits. And if you hadn't interfered, we could have done that in 3 minutes! Instead, it took us 10! Thanks a lot, Danny, but we don't need some wanna-be getting in our way and getting hurt. Smoke Bomb!" I glare at him as the smoke covers Randy, and me and we appear in the Girls bathroom. "I think that was a little harsh, Ice. But he did get in our way, so- wait, are we in the Girls bathroom? Sha-nasty!" Randy looks at little discussed as I check to make sure no one else in the bathroom or in the halls and pull my mask off, as Randy does the same, rambling on about how this is so weird, and why couldn't we have smoke bomb to any other place in the school- to which I said that next time ill send us to the principles office- and walked out of the bathroom. Wandering around, we went to go find Howard, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, hoping that Howard help keep our secret safe.

"Watch it!" I hear Randy say, as I turn a corner and almost fall on top of him. Quickly, I catch myself and only lean backward a little. "So, who was that kid?" Randy asks me, looking surprised. "He said his name was Danny Phantom. Sounds a lot like Fenton, right? How ironic!" I say, while silently thinking, _I knew that something about that Fenton kid was different! I need to figure more about them- Fenton and Phantom. Something is off about all this. _Just as I was about to announce my thoughts, Danny Fenton, Sam, and Tucker walked up behind Randy with Howard looking angry. He starts to walk faster so he gets to us before the others and whispers, "Cunningham! Dambry! What was that? Just leaving without any warning and making me cover fro you! That was so not Bruce!" He leans away and acts like he hasn't said a word when Danny and the other two get within listening distance. "Hey, guys. So, sorry about me disappearing like-" Randy, Danny, and I stop once we realize that we were all saying the same thing. "I didn't notice y'all were gone. I just saw Randy look out the window and then I realized I left my book in the bathroom earlier this morning when I was fixing my makeup. So I went in there and just came out a few minutes ago, looking for y'all." I say my excuse with a cool, clear voice that leaves no room for doubt about I had done. Sam and Danny look completely convince, but Tucker looks a little unsure. Well, he'll just have to believe it. Randy went with the Bathroom excuse about where he went, and asked Danny why he was talking too. I was generally confused about that, and saw a flash of fear on his face for a split second, only fro it to disappear as he answers. "Well, I saw you guys dive into the Bathrooms, Howard running, and a roar, so I ran, leaving Sam and Tucker behind." He looks nervous as He says this, a sort of pleading in his eyes, and I'm not convinced. But I play along anyways, just to get him to not be suspicious of me knowing that something is up.

"We'd better get to class," I say, walking in the direction of Mr. Rumbash's classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Danny**

That Bella girl is going to be hard to fool, I just know it. I take a moment to study her, and notice that she has a blue streak in her bangs, and her hair is a healthy shade of blond, and that blue jacket with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows makes her eyes pop, which are a clear, ocean blue. Her shirt is a green blue, and is a one shoulder with a tank top on under it. Her jeans are dark blue, almost black, and her brown boots fit her perfectly. She's pretty in a not trying way, and doesn't seem to care what others think of her. She seems very smart, and how she ended up with Randy and Howard is a mystery to me. Bella has the body shape that suggests that she works out, and can kick butt pretty well, as shown in gym class today (that teacher is _crazy_). She seems to be very kind too.

I think all this as I walk out of the school after a lecture about science from a teacher who carry's around her dead husbands skeleton. Creepy. Sam and Tucker are at my sides as we exit, and Sam opens her mouth to say something when we hear some one call out names. "Danny! Sam! Tucker!" We all turn to see Bella, Randy, and Howard coming out of the school after us. Bella's in the lead, with Randy and Howard arguing about something behind her. We let them catch up and when they reach us, I ask, "Hey guys, what is it?" Randy stops yelling at Howard long enough to tell us, "We just wanted if you wanted us to show you all the best places in town, since we've lived here our whole lives- except for Bella, who came here 3 years ago, but that's beside the point.'

Sam and Tucker look at me, and they seem to read my mind as I read theirs. _Bella didn't believe my lie. I thought she did, but I guess not. _ "Sure. Were to?" I ask, coming to a silent agreement- find out what Bella knows, and if she knows about the ninja. I'm pretty curious about them too. Howard nods in reply, and starts to walk of in a random direction. After about three seconds of us not following him, he stops and turns to us. "Follow me, to the greatest wonders of Norrisville!" After saying this, he starts off again, and I run to catch up him. He leads through the town, finally ending up at a place called the Game Hole. Inside is an amazing assortment of games, every kind you could imagine. But that's not what catches my eye, it's the high score lists. Randy is first in every single one of them, except one, which is broken and literally broken also. It looks like some one bashed it in with a hammer.

"This is the Game Hole, the best place to spend your money in Norrisville!' Howard announces, and walks around showing us the ins and outs of the place. After about an hour, we finally leave and Randy takes the lead, walking in front, and I size the chance to talk to Bella strait on. "Hey, I was just wondering something, about the Ninjas-" is as far as I get before she locks her eyes on me, and I'm frozen in place by her icy glare. I feel a flash of fear for a second and then it leaves her face. "The Ninjas! I figured you would ask about them. You are new to the school, any way. What do you wanna know?" she asks, her voice betraying the glare that has dropped from her face so fast I thought my eyes where lying to me, except for the chills it sent down my spine. "Well, I, uh, want to know the basic's first, if that's okay." I say, nervous. "Well," she begins.

"The Ninjas were not always plural. It was only this year that the Blue one showed up, Ice. Usually its just Red, the one in red. But one day, Ice saved his life and now, they work together. The Ninja has been in Norrisville for 800 years, and no one knows if he is an old man, or a student at the school, or a worker. Everyone assumes that Ice s a teen, seeing as we haven't seen her before, so. The Ninjas save us from monsters and robots and all sorts of stuff. Its pretty epic." I nod, understanding this and ask, "Where do the robots and monsters come from?" This startles her, and I see her eyes flicker. "Not a single person knows." She runs up to catch up with the rest of the group before I can say a word.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"And this is where you guys will be staying while you're in Norrisville! Wait- Cunningham, this is 24 Wallow street right?" Howard asks Randy after an hour of him showing us different places in Norrisville. Randy nods with his eyes closed, only for him to open them as he realizes something. "Howard, we live on this street." Howard looks confused for a second, hen answers that he knew that. Sure. As I open my mouth to ask where Sam and Tucker will be staying, when my breath turns to mist and I shudder. Great, a ghost at a time like this? "I, uh, think I left my wallet back down the street a little way, don't wait up!" I say as I run behind the curve, and say my battle cry, "Going Ghost!" and white beams circle around me, rising and sinking, and my clothes, hair color, and eye color change. I fly up, and scan for the ghost. Looking down, I see Sam and Tucker keeping the others at bay, but then They let up as their eyes go wide as they see a ghost looking remarkably like a giant mantis. Well then, I thought. I flew as fast as I could down to the fast moving, glowing, giant bug and yelled some quips on my way down. I hit it and it flew backwards, landing farther down the street. I turned around to see if Bella and the others were okay when I noticed that Bella and Randy were gone. Must have run. I ask the remaining three, "Why aren't you getting to safety?" I asked, acting like I didn't know them. "Uh, I don't know, Danny! We'll go there right now!" yelled Sam, and dragged Tucker and Howard away, while dropping a Fenton thermos swiftly, and I ran over to pick it up only to be swatted away by a giant tail connected to a Giant mantis, now right next to me. Pinned under it, I tried to phase through it, but I couldn't. "What?" I asked, as its fangs leaned down right next to my face.

I moved my head as far away from the fangs as I could, waiting for a pain that never came. I felt the weight of the tail leave me, and looked up to see the PJ wearing that had called me a Wanna Be earlier today. "What are you doing here?" I asked, getting up. The Girl, Ice, rolled the only thing not covered in black or blue, her eyes. "We are always here, Danny." She pulled out her sword and threw it at the ghost, which was coming at us. "That's not going to work1 It's a ghost, so that sword is just going to-" I started to say, watching the sword fly through the air, and was surprised to see the blade lodge its self in the mantises leg, sending it to the ground. "How?" was what I said, and she just said, "It's a Blade of the Ninja. It can cut through anything other than stupid." Well then. I grabbed the Thermos from were it lay and un-capped it, sending out a blue beam, pulling the ghost into it. Capping it, I hung it on my belt and looked at the ninja. "So what are you, Dude?" Red asks me, walking to the spot where Ice's sword lay, having not been sucked into the thermos with the mantis. "I am just your friendly neighborhood Ghost!" I said, and then turned invisible, flying upward as I did so. Then I flew behind a bush and turned back into Danny Fenton. Walking out I saw Bella and Randy come out from behind a tree on the other side of the street, with Howard, Sam, and Tucker coming out from behind a fence. "Hey guys! What happened?" Sam asked, and it was Bella who answered. "Oh, well, we saw the mantis and ran. Kinda what you did, right?" she said, looking strait at me as she was saying this, and her eyes were cold and calculating. Did she see me change? "Um, yeah. Right. I'm going to my house now." I said, nervously running up the walk to my new temporary house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Randy**

Watching Danny walk away was weird, for some reason. After he left, I shook my head and walked to my house, going through it to my room, leaving me at the point in time I'm in now. Grasping the Nomicon in my left hand, I sat on top of my loft bed and made sure there was no way I was going to fall off of it (again), and leaned back, opening it up and feeling my settings change. Then, I was falling in the air, and upon seeing the ground come very close, I turned my fall into a drop and roll, popping up and looking around. I saw I was in the Pasture, a place used for meditating by Bella, who was there in a patch of blue flowers. "Hey," I said, walking toward her. She got up and walked over to meet me, pulling her hair up in a pony-tail as she did so.

"This is still weird. I mean, come on, how the heck are we both in a book that is a couple blocks from each other? This is just awkward, Randy. " She said, and she was right. Her copy of the ancient ninja book was just like mine, but blue, and yet it shared the same inside. We could talk in here when she was far away, and it was just weird. "I don't know. How does the suit let us do that stuff? How did Howard get possed by a bird demon?" I asked, wondering if she had any answers, as she had some knowledge of things I didn't a large amount of the time. "Uh, Howard got possed because you broke an ancient stone and let it go! And I don't know about the suit thing. But anyway, do you have the same thoughts about Danny as me?" Bella said, tilting her head o the side as she did so, her long blond hair falling over her shoulder. I nodded in reply. That kid had a secret, and we both had a feeling that we needed to know it. I went and jumped in a stream, waking my self up from the Nomicon, and finding myself on the floor, with a pain in my head hurting ever so slightly. "Aw, what the Juice?" I wondered out loud, and I rubbed my head, wondering how on earth this continued to happen. Climbing back into my bed, I laid down on the covers, thinking about Danny Phantom. _I wonder who he is… and why came to our school now, and the ghost that attacked us…_ I drifted to sleep, dreaming about ghost and ninjas.

"Cunningham!"

I hear Howard screech as he runs toward Bella, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and me. I groan, and turn around and stop, letting come streaming toward us like a bull in a rodeo. God, how is it possible that his face can be that scary? "Cunningham! I texted you like five times last night! And you didn't reply! What the juice!" I grimaced at that comment. I did get his texts, but I did not reply. Tired and confused, I had gone to bed early last night. "I, uh, my, um, phone died?" Saying this, I almost smacked myself when it came out as a question. Thank God, Howard didn't notice my voice changing its pitch, and instead he just shook his head and walked faster to the school. Yay "Well now he's pissed at me. Come on, we have to get to school." I said, and started walking again.

Soon, the white, tall, high school could be seen, along with the kids walking into it. I looked down at my watch and breathed in quickly. Bella, noticing my quick inhale, turned her head towards me. "Randy? What's wrong?" I looked up at her and started running, yelling at everyone to run also, "Because we have 2 minutes to get to homeroom! Go, go, go! "We made it inside, and started speed walking to class. Thank god, Tucker, the last one to file into the classroom, made it inside just as Mrs. Solivist was closing the door. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I half fell into my desk, dropping my books onto the floor. Ah, We made it! Yes! Now if only I can make it through this class…

** Helloo! It's the writer for this story, xSilverWarroirx! I forgot to mention this, but these stories take place right before the last episode aired. For Danny, that would be Phantom Planet. And Randy, it would be 13****th**** century Ninja. Sorry its so short, I just really wanted to update today. Thanks so much for your reviews!**


End file.
